Sweet Dreams (chapter 4)
by TheFallenRebel
Summary: Meg is back but will things still go wrong?


Castiel blinked open his eyes delighted to find Meg still there in his arms. She was staring up at him with still calm dark eyes, she gave him a half smile before pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Well I stayed the whole night like I promised, now do you mind if I go and take a shower Clarence?" Meg said raising an eyebrow at him, he couldn't help but smile. Just like her old self, still sarcastic as ever. Castiel shrugged and smiled.

"Alright." He said, still barely comprehending that she was there with him. She was okay but it never occurred to him to ask how she was okay. Meg got up off the bed and slipped into the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind her. Soon he began to hear the water start up in the shower. He leaned back closing his eyes and smiling, he finally had everything he needed.

He didn't register it when the door opened but he did register Arin's voice when he spoke.

"Castiel." He murmured quietly and Castiel blinked open his eyes and propped himself up and stared at Arin. The demon's face seemed a bit pale as he stared at him with a wild light in his electric blue eyes.

"She's here isn't she?" He whispered and Castiel smiled and nodded. Arin fidgeted before he finally walked and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's been so long since I've seen her." He murmured, his eyes glazing over with memories. Castiel gently put a hand on Arin's shoulder and smiled at the demon.

"She'll be happy, trust me." Castiel said, Arin gave a slight nod before heading out of the door to give the two of them privacy. Moments later Meg came out with a towel in hand and drying her hair, her other clothes back on.

"Well I guess we better get downstairs and tell the two musketeers before they start to feel left out." Meg said smirking and tossing the towel on the floor and heading toward the doorway. Castiel quickly jumped out of the bed and happily followed her downstairs. But half-way down the stairs they both froze, two people had arrived. To be specifically two angels had arrived, two very powerful archangels.

"Son of a bitch!" Meg hissed under her breath and quickly lunged down the the rest of the stairs with Castiel in tow. They dashed into the kitchen to find Gabriel and Lucifer sitting on the counter smiling at a stunned Sam and Dean who sat at the table enjoying breakfast. But as soon as the two of them ran into the room the two angels looked over at them.

"We were wondering where you had gotten off to sweetheart." Gabriel said smirking as he stared at Meg. The rest of them fell quiet too stunned to really speak by either seeing Meg or seeing Gabriel and Lucifer.

"I came here to check on them and Castiel caught me." Meg said shrugging and Lucifer sighed, narrowing his eyes at her.

"And you stayed why?" He said frowning but this time it was Castiel who answered for her.

"Because I made her promise to." He replied evenly as he stared at his brothers. Gabriel scoffed and shot Meg a look.

"So what lover boy pleads you to stay and you fall for him all over again?" Gabriel growled, dropping the amused act showing how angry he really was. Meg's eyes flashed furiously as she glared at the two archangels.

"I'm fine aren't I? Besides Gabriel none of your business anyway what I do with my love life!" Meg shot back angrily. Gabriel hopped off the counter and stalked up to her, both of them only inches away from each other and glaring murderously.

"It's plenty of my business when Michael almost has all of our wings for you not coming back last night! I mean it is our job to look after you and we can't do this when you go sneaking off!" He snarled angrily. Lucifer sighed softly and flashed Sam and Dean apologetic glances as well as Castiel.

"Michael can screw off and stay out of my business!" Meg snapped back, meeting the archangel's murderous stare.

"Watch what you say Meg." He hissed and Lucifer suddenly put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Gabriel as much as I know you will continue this argument we don't have time. Our orders were to bring Meg back as well as Castiel, Sam and Dean." Lucifer stated calmly as he stared at a seething Gabriel with calm icy blue eyes.

"Fine, whatever." Gabriel muttered backing away from Meg. Before anyone could open their mouths to protest though the two archangels snapped their fingers. With a dizzying sensation everyone was suddenly standing in a white carpeted hallway. Castiel blinked in surprise when he realized they were in Heaven and was even more surprised to see Meg actually standing there with them. She shouldn't have been able to be there.  
Gabriel and Lucifer strolled down the hallway and after taking several turns Castiel began to zone out and just walked. But was surprised when he felt demonic energy nearby, making him tense up. Lucifer glanced back and chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Calm down little brother, it's alright." He said and Castiel blinked his dark blue eyes, alright? There were demons in Heaven! But he couldn't believe who the demon was as he strolled by, but froze as he saw Sam and Dean and a wicked smile curved up his face.

"Alistair." Dean snarled glaring at the demon, who simply grinned in return.

"My, my, my its been a while hasn't it Dean?" The demon said and Meg sighed softly, rolling her eyes.

"Alistair as much as I'm oh so sure the boys want a loving reunion with you, get going." She growled and he sighed softly.

"Oh alright, but we have so much catching up to do." The demon said smirking before it brushed past Sam and Dean continuing on its way.

"How is he alive and walking around?!" Dean snapped, glaring at Lucifer and Gabriel. Meg just sighed softly.

"I thought Ruby told you we were bringing certain demons back to life." Meg muttered and Dean turned his irritated gaze to her but this time it was Sam who said something.  
"But why him?" He growled, Meg rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" She said staring a them, though it took Castiel a moment it finally clicked.

"He was loyal to Lucifer." He murmured and Lucifer nodded to him.

"Yes, my brother got the grand idea that we should bring back some of the demons loyal to me." He muttered before turning and striding toward a single doorway at the end of the hallway. Meg and Castiel quickly followed why Sam and Dean hesitated but Gabriel quickly ushered them forward, still in a bad mood.

As they opened the door they were greeted with the sigh of Sam and Dean's half-brother Adam talking to another angel. The other angel wore a formal sui with shaggy brown hair and dark eyes.

"Go Ian, give the orders now!" Michael barked out, Ian bowed his head and hurried from the room. Michael turned toward them and a thin smile appeared on his lips as his silvery-blue eyes settled on Meg. While he was smiling irritation flashed in his eyes.

"So you decide to come back hmm?" He said, arching an eyebrow at her. Meg frowned at the angel.

"Michael-" But he held up a hand cutting her off as he watched her.

"I gave you specific orders and you disobeyed me." He growled but Lucifer cleared his throat and went up to his brother quickly murmuring something into his ear. Michael tilted his head to the side before turning his amused gaze to Castiel. A smirk slid up his lips and he chuckled softly.

"Well brother that was a cute move on your part to get her to stay. Didn't know you liked her that much." He said as he stared at Castiel, who glanced away as crimson heat flashed across his cheeks momentarily.

"I don't mean to interrupt you embarrassing Clarence here but what was Ian doing here?" Meg said frowning at him, Michael turned back to her a grave look in his eyes.

"The demons have struck." He muttered and Meg sucked in a sharp, surprised breath.

"Damn I didn't know Crowley was that gutsy." Meg growled and Michael bobbed his head in agreement.

"So it seems our demon friend keeps getting bolder and bolder." Michael growled softly but something about his tone give them the hint he was hiding something.

"Michael, which site did he strike?" Meg said staring at the archangel who for once looked nervous in his life. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Michael?" She growled softly and he let out a short breath before the next words which were just a whisper.

"Ground Zero." He murmured softly. It was as if the words sucked the warmth right out of the room, Gabriel and Lucifer went pale exchanging looks. But the most surprising thing of all had to be Meg's reaction.

"No!" She hissed furiously and Michael flinched as her murderous gaze settled on him.

"You were supposed to protect that site with everything!" Meg yelled angrily and he sighed, forgetting his own anger directed at her.

"I know and I tried but he found a way to slip in." He said in a pleading voice, trying to placate her but it didn't work.

"You clearly didn't try hard enough!" Meg snapped angrily before whipping around and storming out of the room. Michael nodded to Lucifer who quickly chased after her.

"You must have several questions and all of that will be answered once we chase out the demons from Ground Zero." Michael murmured and with that he departed from the room after giving Gabriel a nod. Gabriel sighed softly as he stared at Castiel, Sam and Dean.

"Like Michael said everything will be answered for now just follow me. I'll bring you to the quarters you will be living in from now on." Gabriel murmured and quickly trotted out of the room with the three of them in tow. As they passed a room on the way they heard a muffled but familiar voice on the inside. Without thinking the three of them moving in sync busted down the door to find Arin tied up with angels inside glaring at him.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Gabriel who stalked back to their side and peered in the room to see them staring at Arin. But Castiel, Sam and Dean weren't listening they quickly went into action of trying to free their friend.

"Guys wait!" Gabriel exclaimed trying to chase after them.

"Oh for the love of...!" Gabriel sighed before letting out a small burst of energy to stop the fighting in the gray, drab room.

"Zach free the demon." Gabriel growled glaring at one of the angels who look ready to protest but flinched under his flinty gaze. He quickly went over to Arin and unbound him. Arin glanced at Gabriel surprised before offering him a half smile and turned to Sam and Dean.

"Thanks." He murmured, they only gave nods. Castiel though was already striding out of the room, ready to lay down now after the long day. Gabriel sighed and motioned the other three and quickly lead them down the twisting hallways to four separate rooms.

"Have fun guys, I need to go and help out with the fighting now." The archangel murmured and with that he was gone leaving the four friends alone.

"Well today was rather interesting." Arin muttered before quickly entering his room, the others following suit.


End file.
